In the chemical industry, multi-positional snap fit valves which are either manually or mechanically operated are utilized in a variety of chemical processes. The valves of the type to which the present invention is directed are most commonly used with respect to filter presses of varying sizes.
Depending upon the chemical process being undertaken by the filter press, the fluids in the filter press may be either extremely acidic or caustic. As such, the valve and associated gaskets, through normal use, is subject to not only normal mechanical wear, but also attack and degradation as a result of the fluids passing through the valve. Additionally, a filter press normally contains a plurality of valves spaced in close proximity to each other for the drainage of fluids from the filter press. Due to the wear and tear on the valve gaskets and the attack and degradation by the specific fluids within the press, it is often necessary to replace the valve gaskets to ensure a tight fitting and the reduction in the loss of fluid from the valve. Due to their close proximity and spacing on the filter press, the removal of the valve interior and the replacement of the gaskets oftentimes presents spacial problems to the mechanic in order to remove the valve interior and due to the spacial problems, can also present a hazard to the mechanic depending upon the specific fluids being utilized in the filter press and the exposure of such fluids to the mechanic and his hands regardless of whether or not he utilizes protective gloves. Additionally, where spacial problems exist, the practice has been to stop the chemical process and completely replace the valve thereby causing substantial loss of production time and increased costs, since it was easier to remove the valve completely than to attempt to disassemble the valve in place. The present invention provides for a lever wrench designed with respect to snap fit valves which permits the easy assembly and disassembly of the valve and its internal mechanism and for the replacement of the gaskets without exposing the mechanic's hands to the fluid associated with the chemical process and further provides the mechanic with mechanical advantage for the easy assembly and disassembly of the valve's internal mechanism and further provides a tool which can operate in the spacial confines presented by a plurality of valves in proximity to each other.